A Thief of A Thief
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Rei is a thief. Like Silver, but not quite. She has a heart towards pokemon. When Rei joins Silver in stealing a starter, she gets more then the odd cop after her. She gets a new trainer that started his journey just hours before the crime. But how deep does the relationship between the two thieves go and why is she doing this? (Not a SilverxOC... Yet.)
1. Chapter 1

I was there when the lab was robbed and when two pokemon were stolen. Yes, that's right, two, not one.

I watched from my perch in a tree as a red-haired boy jumped through a broken window and followed behind. I went unnoticed as he walked over to some sort of device that held two pokeballs. It did have three but some boy that lived in the area took one and went to pick up something that the professor wanted. Shortly after the professor left with his assistants, leaving the lab unguarded.

The red-haired boy picked up both pokeballs and looked at them, looking like he was trying to remember what pokemon was in each of them. Just as he decided and was about to put one in his pocket, I snatched it from his hand.

He glared at me while I tutted at him, "Why would _his_ son only steal one pokemon when he has the chance for two?"

"What do _you_ want?" He practically growled at me and tried to take the pokeball back but I stepped away, pocketing the pokeball.

"Now, now, Silvey. I'm here for the same reason you are, I mean, I never really started my own journey, or had a starter pokemon. So, I came to get one, only to find you had beaten me to it." I studied the pokeball he wanted so badly as he continued to glare, "You know, that water-type would suite you better. Matches your personality and you'll be able to defend your Sneasel from fire."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "What about yours? And fire is supposed to reflect your personality?"

"My little Ai can defend herself. And no, I just prefer fire to water. I would have chosen the grass-type but it seems-"

Our heads turned when the door burst open and the professor ran in, "Thieves! The pokemon!"

"It seems we'll have to settle this later."

Before I even got to finish my sentence Silver was out of the window.

"I apologies. The pokemon will be taken care of properly." I said before following Silver out the window.

It wasn't long before I found him again, in route 29, fighting with a boy and a Chikorita. The Totodile he was using was getting beaten pretty badly. That was going to affect his pride.

"Aww, Silvey!" I whined, earning another glare, "You didn't wait for me!"

The other boy looked at me, looking slightly confused. He had black hair and wore a black and gold cap.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

Silver said "no" at the same time I said "yes".

"Harsh..." I muttered to myself, "But you won't get very far with Totodile."

"Why do you think I wanted Cyndaquil?"

"Daiki." I corrected Silver.

"Whatever." Silver huffed before going back to the battle, which was practically over anyway, "Why would the professor give a starter pokemon to someone as weak as you?" He asked as his Totodile was knocked aside. He returned it while muttering "Pathetic" and walked off, shoving the other boy out of the way.

Something fell to the ground and the boy picked it up. It was Silver's trainer card.

"So that's his name." He thought out loud before turning his attention on me, "So you must be the other thief that I was told about. Hand over the other pokemon."

"Heh, no. Just like Silver I have my reasons for stealing this pokemon."

"Whatever reasons you have, you had no right to steal that pokemon!" The boy's voice was starting to get louder and the Chikorita in front of him looked like it was going to attack at any minute.

I frowned as a crowd seemed to start gathering a little way off. _This isn't going to end well if I don't get away now._

"Fine, a battle it is then. You win I give up the pokemon, I win you let me go."

"Ok, but you use the pokemon you stole AND you'll hand yourself in for theft."

"Fine by me." I held up the pokeball that was still in my hand, "Daiki, let's go!"

The small shrew pokemon appeared in a beam of light in front of me and looked up curiously, tilting his head. Daiki then looked at the Chikorita. Both of them looked reluctant to fight until the boy told Chika, the name of the Chikorita, to use Tackle. Daiki dodged but when I told him to attack, he didn't, and when Chika attacked again he didn't dodge, taking the attack full on. He didn't attack or dodge the next few times either. It was clear the small shrew was starting to reach his limit, even though he was fight a grass-type. It was his friend, I couldn't blame him for not wanting to attack.

"Daiki..." I thought for a moment before returning him to his pokeball, "Well, looks like I lose."

The boy looked confused, "You'd give up just like that, even though you'd have to hand yourself in."

I shrugged before throwing him Daiki's ball, "No point trying. You can't force someone to fight a friend. It looks like you've already trained your Chikorita and this was Daiki's first fight, also can't push him to hard. If I was using Little Ai on the other hand..."

"But you..."

"I'm a thief, not cold hearted. I could never put anyone through that." I was about to say something else but notice a certain red-haired boy stood behind the other one, "Oh, hey Silver. I was wondering when you'd notice something missing."

"Give me that!" Silver snatched his trainer card back then muttered something that sounded like, "Only a wimp would give up that easily."

"It's not like you didn't lose completely, and you've had more experience than this guy."

Silver just said, "whatever" before walking away.

After making a quick stop at the pokemon centre, the boy (whom was called Ethan I was told and of course gave him my own name, Rei) decided to make the trip back almost immediately. After he had calmed down, Ethan was quite a nice guy, but still couldn't see why I gave up so easily, although he had stopped asking. On the way he decided to make conversation.

"You acted like you knew Silver. But that guy looks like he would never be nice to anyone, ever."

I chuckled, "Yeah, we used to be friends when we were little. But something happened and he changed so quickly. I don't know why, he refuses to tell me." I pulled out Ai's pokeball and let her walk next to me, "Ai here, was actually a gift from him. He also has a Sneasel. But that is all you're getting from me. Sorry."

"Wha-"

 ** _Thump!_**

I walked over and plucked Daiki's pokeball out of Ethan's bag, (and maybe some money as well. I'll pay him back later).

"Sorry kid. Shouldn't have trusted me so easily. You were right, I don't give up just like that." I chuckled and started to walk away, "C'mon Ai."

* * *

 **A/N: I've basically just gone over this chapter an corrected most of my wrongs. It was two years ago that I wrote this chapter. I've retaken English (this time actually getting a C) so hopefully my writing's better. Also got a bit more experience under my belt. I technically haven't actually rewritten this (except one or two sentences) just corrected my spellings, actually have a spell-check now too. I will be starting to actually get somewhere with this, same with my other pokemon fanfics (especially since this is my last academic year.)**

 **A lot of things happened after I uploaded this chapter the first time, two years ago, that's why it never went anywhere for a long time. Life decided to visit me. Anyway, I had the urge to write pokemon fanfics, and instead of starting one of my many other ideas, decided to continue this and one of my others (based in Unova)**

 **Anyway! Should get an actual new chapter uploaded tomorrow. Hopefully. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said, second chapter! Though most of this had already been written, I just finished it and deleted one awfully bad scene. Sorry it's short. Things will get longer as I get more into it. I'm also thinking about doing a big thing with the three beasts (not dogs, Raikou's a tiger/saber tooth.) Though I don't quite know what to do with them, still working all that out.**

Walking through Violet City I made a bee-line for the nearest pokecentre. I didn't get the chance to in Cherrygrove and I would have gone to the one near Union Cave but a guy wouldn't let me pass because I didn't have Falkners badge. It was weird because there was never a guy there before and some tree decided to block the other path.

Hopefully Ai would be enough to defeat Falkner as she knows Ice-type moves. Daiki refused to come out of his pokeball, even when he did he didn't listen to what I said. I felt sorry for the shrew pokemon, even if I hadn't of taken him he would be sat in the lab all on his own until some random trainer came along. That wasn't even a definite, he could have been there for the rest of his life as many trainers wanted young and inexperienced pokemon, that's why most starters are hatched from eggs close to the time a trainer is old enough. Trainers normally only go for the cutest or coolest looking starter as well, which makes things worse.

After figuring out that Falkner was currently away I decided to go to Bellsprout Tower to pass time and train. It was a pretty easy place as all the pokemon there were Bellsprout and Zubat, even the monks here only had the pokemon that inhabited the tower.

We were nearly at the top and Ai was getting tired. I didn't have any potions as I could have only bought one or two with what little money I had, they ran out quickly.

I held Daiki's pokeball and looked at it, sighing, "Listen Daiki, I won't make you fight Totodile or Chika, but I do ask you to at least help when Ai can't go on anymore... Please?"

I only felt a slight shift in the pokeball.

"Fine... I'll hand you in to the centre after we get Falkners badge."

I heard footsteps behind me, "You really are pathetic, Rei." A harsh voice followed soon after. I knew who it was straight away.

Turning around I put on a fake smile, "Oh, hello Silvey."

Silver sent an annoyed glared at me hearing the nickname, "Don't call me that." He then mumbled something, which was most likely a complaint, then said, "You're too soft, you need to be stricter."

"I still treat my pokemon with care and respect, unlike you. I love my pokemon, and I remember when you used to." The smile soon fell and was replaced with a frown.

"That will just make them weak."

"So, I'm supposed to just abuse my pokemon like you do!? You're just like your father!"

A hand flew up to my mouth, _Oops, wasn't supposed to say that outloud._

His glare turned from annoyed to pure anger as soon as those words left me, "What did you say? Don't compare me to that man! I'm nothing like him! Why did you come here? You should have just stayed in Kanto with your weak little pokemon!"

I scowled at him, he can insult me but not Ai or Daiki, I won't take it, "Well news flash Silver, you're a lot more like him than you think! Both of you treat pokemon like tools for their own gain! You don't even care how you treat other people, and you don't care if you hurt them!"

I didn't notice that Ai had made herself known until I heard a growl from beside me. She wasn't happy that someone was shouting at her owner, she didn't care whether Silver was a friend or foe.

Ai's threat was instantly countered by Silver's own Sneasel, who was already by his trainer's side.

"You never used to be like that, Silver. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Silver snarled, anger behind his voice.

"It is my business when my friend suddenly pushes me away!"

"You're not my friend. You never were and you never will be." He pushed past me and started to walk away, "I have my reasons and it would do good to leave me alone! So, for once in your life, stop following me around!"

Without even having to think about it, my hand instantly went to reach for his wrist. There was no way he was going to get away with any of this. He didn't turn around, but I could feel his glare from behind his hair.

I sighed, trying to gain a calmer tone. "If you're not going to change your attitude towards me… then at least be easier on Totodile and Sneasel. Sneasel will be used to it, but Totodile's technically still a baby."

Just as I was about to say more, there was the sound of claws clashing. I looked over to where the noise came from, eyes widening slightly. Silver's Sneasel was a lot closer than I had thought he had been. It was clear damage would have been done if Ai hadn't blocked him, even she seemed surprised.

With a huff, Silver yanked his wrist out of my grip and just simply walked away, leaving me standing there like an idiot. Silver really had changed a lot. He had even attempted to attack me with his Sneasel!

My mind soon returned to its normal, less confused, state. There was no point of hanging around here much longer. Ai had to take a break from fighting all the monks in this tower anyway, even if we were going to go all the way to the top. I had to guess that the head was a lot stronger than the monks that were everywhere else. I also needed to figure out a way to get Daiki to trust me. That was certainly going to take quite some time.

I let out a sigh before heading off in the opposite direction that Silver had gone, down the tower. I could have sworn that I had caught a glimpse of a familiar cap. Not many wore that cap. Well, that I had seen of anyway. Maybe ones that looked like it, but not those exact colors and worn that exact way.

Wait… Why the hell am I thinking about caps? I should be thinking of how to avoid the cap. It would not be good if we ran in to each other. He was probably pretty miffed about the whole knocking out thing after all. Oh, and the missing money.


End file.
